Mahou Shoujo Neko Taruto: Episode List
1- "Hajimari Hajimari" ("Beginning, Beginning") (にゃーの 01 - はじまり はじまり) Airdate: July 5, 2001 Taruto and her master Iori moves to a new house. She meets new neighbor cats Charlotte and Chitose, and uses her magic to help Kakipi fly. 2- "Saita Saita" ("Blossom, Blossom") (にゃーの 02 - さいた さいた) Airdate: July 12, 2001 Taruto and friends learn about the legendary Kinka princess from the knowledgeable Chiffon, as well as the difference between real magic and illusionary trickery. 3- "Mukashi Mukashi" ("Long, Long Ago") (にゃーの 03 - むかし むかし) Airdate: July 19, 2001 Taruto, Kinako, and Geppei all want to be the boss of a hidden lawn patch, and fight over it, but at the end they learn to share it. 4- "Nokotta Nokotta" ("Fight! Fight!") (にゃーの 04 - のこった のこった) Airdate: July 26, 2001 Chips and Nachos are causing mischief around town as usual, and when Taruto chases them they use a railroad crossing illusion to stall Taruto. Later when they're chased again and reuse the same trick, Taruto uses her magic to save Chips from getting run over by a real train. 5- "Pera Pera" ("Babble, Babble") (にゃーの 05 - ぺら ぺら) Airdate: August 2, 2001 Charlotte suffered some trauma of being locked up in a scary pound when she was little. She managed to escape from her cage, but she still has frequent nightmares now during sleep. One day when she sees a cat (named Mousse) seemingly locked inside a home she asks her friends to help her free that cat. It turns out that Mousse is kept inside because he easily gets lost. He is not very sociable and prefers to live inside the house, but once he starts talking he keeps babbling on. He tells the group that he would like to visit an old lady who once helped him find his way home when he was lost. This old lady turns out to be Iori's mother, whose granddaughter Kinako is also visiting to reconcile with her. Charlotte is able to make peace with her past and no longer has nightmares after this incident. 6- "Chikachika Kirakira" ("Twinkling, Sparkling") (にゃーの 06 - ちかちか きらきら) Airdate: August 9, 2001 Iori's treasured good luck charm, which is a vanilla extract bottle his cooking teacher gave him, is stolen by Chips who likes to collect shiny bottles. Taruto and friends look around town for it, but eventually Chips realizes that losing something precious hurts and she lets Nachos return the vanilla bottle to Iori. 7- "Chirin Chirin" ("Ring-A-Ling") (にゃーの 07 - ちりん ちりん) Airdate: August 23, 2001 It is rumored that an arcade tunnel leading to a nearby Shiozu beach is haunted. One day Iori decides to visit the beach to taste the famous snow cones from the snack shop, and Taruto runs into the tunnel to protect him when she hears that there might be ghosts inside. She ends up saving a kitten who then leads her to the beach. The owner of the snack shop there is very grateful to Taruto and offers her a tasty snow cone. However, when Taruto leads Iori back to the beach, the snack shop looks desolate, with a snow cone recipe on the floor and a note for Taruto attached to a wind chime. 8- "Naisho Naisho" ("Secrets, Secrets") (にゃーの 08 - ないしょ ないしょ) Airdate: August 30, 2001 During a hiking trip Taruto and Gallette walk past a misty forest and somehow end up in the legendary Ganache. When some Byoh fighters discover that Taruto is a Kinka because she can use magic, they try to kill her. An old Kinka priestess Saburet and her followers protect them from harm and show them the way to return to the human world. 9- "Teku Teku" ("Tromp, Tromp") (にゃーの 09 - てく てく) Airdate: September 6, 2001 An Iriomote wild cat named Nougat wanders into town and steals a candy apple from Chitose's candy store. News about him soon spread around town because Iriomote wild cats are very rare and usually only found in jungles. It turns out that when Nougat was young he once met and then lived with a foreign researcher and his cat for some time. When they returned to Ameringo, Nougat longed to see that country and meet with them again, so he started travelling East. Although he still has a long way to go, Taruto uses her magic to show him how wonderful his destination looks like, encouraging him to go on. 10- "Hara Hara" ("Shudder, Shudder") (にゃーの 10 - はら はら) Airdate: September 13, 2001 The Byoh fighters have managed to find a portal to the human world, and they're after Taruto! Fortunately, 3 mysterious mask-wearing Kinkas save her from harm. Taruto's friends now realize that those fairy tales about Ganache are actually real history, and they all chip in to help Taruto. However, the evil Byohs kidnap Kakipi and use him to force Taruto to come with them. 11- "Doki Doki" ("Scary, Scary") (にゃーの 11 - どき どき) Airdate: September 20, 2001 Taruto's teacher Rakugan shows up to distract the Byohs so that Taruto and Kakipi can escape but he gets beat up by the baddies. Taruto then gets captured by Anzuko who has been grief-stricken over the recent lost of one of her pet cats. Iori sees that and convinces Anzuko that collecting cats is not the right way to fill the emptiness in her heart, what she really needs is love. On her way to the Castella Hall Taruto gets ambushed and captured by the Byohs, while at the same time her cat friends as well as human friends all converge at the mansion for the final showdown. 12- "Medetashi Medetashi" ("Happily, Happily ever after") (にゃーの 12 - めでたし めでたし) Airdate: September 27, 2001 The 3 Byoh baddies, Cyclo, Aspa, and Rutame, are finally defeated outside the Castella mansion after a fierce battle. It is then revealed that Taruto is indeed a Kinka princess, but she also has a younger twin sister Pie A La Mode, the 280th Queen of the Royal Matah Family. Because of her stronger magic ability and leadership skill, Pie was the one chosen as the Kinka queen to lead the fight against the Byohs in Ganache, therefore she could only pay occasional short visits to Taruto in the past. The Kinkas have just scored a major victory in Ganache so Pie must return there. She brings Madam Willow back with her and bids farewell to Taruto and her friends. Taruto gets to live happily ever after with Iori in the human world. Category:Mahou Shoujo Neko Taruto Page